


Confused

by Crazy_Fangirl_27



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal Fic, Romance, adrienette - Freeform, written pre-origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Fangirl_27/pseuds/Crazy_Fangirl_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien knew Marinette had a crush on him, so when the girl came to him, asking for advice with a boy, well, needless to say he was a bit confused</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Crazy Fangirl here, with yet another reveal fic! I wanted to write a jealous Adrien, but it didn't turn out as planned. but anyway, i decided to share this with you guys! This is dedicated to my friend Sam, because she helped me to go through with this. Love you all!  
> P.S : If any of you is wondering, i'm uploading all of my fics that i have already posted on FF.net, only one more to go.

The only thing in Adrien's mind in that moment was "What?"

He just couldn't understand. How in hell, was Marinette standing calmly in front of him, asking him something about a boy? HOW?!

She was just standing there, waiting for a response. No stuttering, no blushing, so sign of nervousness at all. Just sweet little Marinette, being the strong and confident girl she was with everyone else. And that wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to trip over her words, and over thin air. She was supposed to turn red when he smiled at her. She was supposed to ask him something about him. Because she had a crush on him. And that was, apparently what she did around a crush. But she standing there threw him a little off. Sure, they had started to get along better in the last few weeks, but it was still weird. Nino wouldn't lie to him, right? RIGHT?

At last he realized she was still waiting for an answer. Sadly, he didn't have one, as his brain had stopped listening the moment she pronounced the words 'So there's a boy' "I'm sorry Marinette, zoned out for a bit. Could you repeat that again?" he said, smiling at her. She chuckled and shook it off (again, why wasn't she blushing?) before she talked again. "I was telling you about this boy I know. He's one of my best friends. He's fun to be with, kind, a total jokester, but he will get serious when the situation needs it. He's really sweet and cute and…" she said, stopping to let a dreamy sigh escape out of her lips. The girl blushed when she realized that she was rambling. "Well, that's beside the point. I wanted to ask you for advice on what to get him as a present. The anniversary of our first meeting is really soon, and I want to get something extra especial, aside of something I already prepared for him"

Adrien tried to keep himself composed, and not to attack the girl with the hundreds of questions that were forming on his mind. The most prominent being 'WHAT?' He couldn't believe it. She talked about this boy with such passion that you could believe she was in love with him or something. But it hadn't been that long since she had pulled one of her stunts. It just didn't work in his mind. He decided to focus on that later and returned his attention to the girl. "Well, for starters, what does he likes?"

"Um, he likes puns, and cheesy jokes. One of his favorite's musicians is Jagged Stone, but he already has a signed album. He also likes anime, but so does anyone in France. He's allergic to feathers, so anything like that it's out of the picture. He likes baked goodies, although he sometimes has this weird smell of camembert"

The model was impressed at the description of this boy. He seemed to be a lot like him. But of course, as oblivious as he was, he only thought about how it seemed Marinette had a type. "Hm, I think that a good gift would be food. Believe me, guys love food, and since you already have something for him, put some cookies and some of the cheese he likes and he'll be yours" Marinette blushed at the last part, and Adrien felt something warm in his chest.

The girl started to think about it, making a face that Adrien thought was adorable. Suddenly, her face lit up, as an idea came to her mind. "I got it!" she said, jumping in excitement. "Thank you Adrien! See you tomorrow!" she said, hugging him and running towards her house.

The model sighed, and started to walk towards his house. 'Whoever this guy is, he has earned an amazing girl' he thought. Once he finally got to his house, the boy went straight to his room, letting himself fall flat on the bed. Exhausted by the photoshoot he had in the morning, and by the heavy charged school day he had had, he fell asleep, only to be woken up by Nathalie, a few hours later, to inform him that his father had to leave the city for some important business, and wouldn't be returning till the next morning. She asked what he wanted to have for dinner, feeling sorry for the kid. He just sighed in disappointment and told her he wasn´t hungry yet, and he would make something for himself later. The woman gave him a sympathetic smile and left the room.

"So, Adrien, do you know what day it is today?" Plagg said, getting out of the corner he had been hiding in. The boy was taken aback by the question, mostly because he was still sleepy. "It's Thursday 24th, why?"

Plagg crossed his arms and shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Adrien. I never thought you would forget, but I guess you're full of surprises." But sadly for the kwami, as in the before that day, the only question Adrien's mind was "What?" The little black cat raised one of his eyebrows "You don't remember what happened on April 24th, 5 years ago?"

Adrien was still confused.

"For cheese's sake Adrien, check your fucking calendar! God…" Plagg exclaimed, slapping his forehead in frustration. The model did as told, and turned to be the one slapping himself. He was so stupid! How could he forget? Five years ago his life had changed forever. Five years ago he had found a silver ring on his desk, and a sleeping black kwami hugging a piece of camembert. "God, Plagg, I'm so sorry!" he said as he carefully grabbed the kwami in his hands "I swear I'll make it up to you" the boy searched in his mind for something to do for the kwami. "I know! Why don't we go for a cheesecake? We can go buy some cheese and then to a bakery to buy it"

By the time Adrien had said cheese, Plagg was ready to hide in Adrien's shirt. The model chuckled at his actions and grabbed a coat where he the kwami could hide in. "What are you waiting for, Adrien? Let's go for cheese!"

It wasn't very late, so Adrien got Nathalie's permission to go out almost immediately. When she offered to call his chauffeur in order to take him, he said he preferred to walk, as it was a very calm afternoon, and he wanted some time for himself. So he got out of the house, and once he made sure there was no one around, he opened his coat to let Plagg fly next to him. "So Plagg, checking the plan again, so you don't die of eagerness, we are going to the cheese store, picking out some of your favorite camembert, and then we're going to the Dupain's bakery for the cheesecake, ok?"

The kwami snorted. "Why the Dupain's Adrien? There are plenty of bakeries in Paris. Or do you want someone- I mean something in particular?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

The model blushed at the insinuation. "N-no. I-it's just that they have really good pastries!" he stuttered. The black cat just nodded, muttering a sarcastic "right…" that made Adrien blush even harder. "I-it's true!" but Plagg just didn't believe him. "Just shut up and get in my coat, we arrived"

Once the kwami followed his command, adrien opened the door and got into the all too familiar cheese store. He waved at the cashier and walked towards Plagg's favorite section: Camembert. The black cat flew out off Adrien's coat, grabbed a basket and started to put packages of cheese in it. "Cheese! It´s all about cheese!" he sang, and the model simply laughed at him.

Suddenly, he heard the door open. The blond motioned Plagg to hide in his coat, and started to pretend he was looking for cheese. He turned to see who had entered to the store, and was surprised to find Marinette asking something to the cashier. He pointed in his direction and she thanked him, before walking towards to the aisle. As she got closer, Adrien's heart started to beat faster, and quickly, his mind had decided that cheese was really interesting and deserved his total attention. He prayed to everyone he could remember that the girl wouldn't try to establish a conversation with him, as he was sure he would make a fool of himself, but hey, he wasn't a black cat for nothing. His bad luck stroke and Marinette came up to him.

"Hey Adrien, what are you doing here? Well you're obviously buying cheese, but what I meant was, what for?"

He took his time to form a coherent sentence, confused by the sudden attack of nervousness. "H-hey Mari, I'm buying some cheese for, um, the kitchen! Yes, the kitchen, the chefs ran out of it and I offered to come here and buy some." He mentally slapped himself for the lame excuse, and continued talking. "And w-what are you doing here?"

Marinette didn't seem to notice the boy´s stuttering, and if she did, she didn't care. "Oh, you know, just buying some cheese for the boy I talked you about."

Adrien remembered the conversation they had had earlier and a tingle of envy and jealousy rushed through his body. 'This guy is lucky' he thought 'He got Marinette to come to this smelly store, just to get him cheese'. The boy then returned to earth, and asked her if she knew what she was going to get.

"Not really" she said "I don't like cheese that much, so I know absolutely nothing about it. But it seems you know more than I, so I'm taking some of what you have chosen" The girl then proceeded to grab some pieces of the shelve, and the two walked towards the register to pay for their stuff.

"Well, see you tomorrow at school!" Marinette said, as they got out of the store and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Adrien exclaimed, making the girl turn around. "M-maybe I can walk you home, I mean, was going to your bakery anyways" he was relieved when she smiled at him and nodded, motioning him to walk next to her.

"So, Adrien" Marinette said, breaking the silence that had formed between the silence that had formed between them "Why were you going to my parent's bakery?"

"Well, I was free to choose whatever I wanted to eat for dinner, and I thought that maybe some pastries would do" he felt Plagg snort and muttering something into his chest, so he simply gave a small slap to the place the kwami was in.

"Oh, I see. Bit of a sweet tooth, aren't you?" the girl said, in a teasing tone.

He blushed, and shyly nodded, and Marinette couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, then you should come to my house more often. My father is always trying new recopies and I'm getting tired of so much sugar" She said.

"And I would be glad to help him" the boy answered, opening the door of the bakery for her, in a very gentleman-esque way. She thanked him, and they both went inside the establishment. A delicious smell hit Adrien, and he felt really hungry.

The girl went behind the counter and put her bag on top of it. "Were you thinking in something in particular?" She asked, leaning over the counter.

"Cheesecake" he said without hesitation. "But only if you have, of course."

She smiled. "Well, it seems like luck it's on your side. My father finished a batch for tomorrow, just before I left. They are mini cheesecakes, though, so I don't know how many you want"

"Two will do" he said. The model took his hand to his chin "even though, I think I should buy something more. What are your recommendations?"

"Mmm, what would be good?" the designer said, copying his gesture. She looked around for inspiration. "Maybe you'd like something classic, like some chocolate chip cookies. Or I can give you some cupcakes, since we got an offer of 2x1"

Adrien gave it a thought. His father would kill him if he saw how badly he was breaking his diet. But again, his father wasn´t there, so he bought everything the girl had mentioned. She put everything in a box and placed it on the counter. "Anything else I can offer you?"

The boy was about to decline, when he remembered something. 'If today is the anniversary of when I first met Plagg that means that tomorrow is the anniversary of when I first met Ladybug!" he mentally cursed school and the constant photoshoots for keeping his mind occupied. "Actually" he started "I need one more thing. What can I give as an anniversary present?"

The blond missed the pained look that crossed through the girl's face for a few seconds, before composing herself. "An anniversary? What kind?"

"Oh, just a friendship anniversary, But it's really important to me, so I want to give her something nice" he said, sighing when thinking of his lady.

"Maybe you can order something personalized, but that would take some time, depending on the pastry. When is this anniversary?"

"Tomorrow" Adrien answered, a guilty tone taking over his voice, due to putting her in such a rushed situation.

Marinette made a surprised expression, before turning her attention on thinking for a gift. "Well, I can make a box of cookies frosted in whatever you want. It's simple, but appreciated. Plus, I can personalize the box" she looked at him, looking for approval. Adrien nodded, and she continued talking. "Do you have any special theme?"

"Red and black, preferably dots, only if you can, of course" he said, with over politeness.

The girl's face went pale, and her eyes went wide. "L-ladybug themed? D-don't you want also Ch-Chat Noir?" she said, laughing nervously. Adrien noticed the stuttering, but he knew it wasn't because of him. She was nervous, but he couldn't quite figure out why, so he simply shook it off. Instead, he agreed with her idea, claiming it was perfect. They settled a time for him to pick up the order, and said their goodbyes, as he picked up his things and excited the place, leaving with a warm feeling in his chest.

The next day passed in a blur. He performed his normal routine, and left for school. His classes went fast, and he went through the day with his mind on Ladybug land, as Plagg liked to call it, and as the last week, he found himself staring at a certain designer, and being captivated by her laugh when Alya told her something, or her voice when she sang for herself. Of course that when he realized he was thinking in one of the girls, he blushed deeply.

Once school was over, he walked towards the Dupain´s bakery, as he hoped to see something to give as another present to his lady. He didn't, as the bakery was too close and there weren't many stores around it. He realized, as he walked, that he didn't know when he was going to meet Ladybug again, as they had never agreed on patrolling that day, and it had been a week since the last akuma. So the model wondered when he could be able to talk to his partner

The answer was five minutes.

As he reached the bakery, he saw a flash of light that was followed by screams. He mentally cursed, for what seemed the hundredth time that week, and ran to a dark alley near his location. He put his bag next to a trash can, and got a sleepy Plagg out of it. "Adrieen" the kwami complained "I was dreaming of cheese!"

The boy chucked at the kwami before turning to a serious expression. "We don't have time Plagg, Ladybug is going to need Chat's help. Claws out!" and with that, Paris's favorite cat came out of the alley ready to battle against the newest akuma.

He ran towards the people who were running away, directing them to a safer place. He asked a young man where the akuma was, and he told him it was in the park. Chat thanked him, and ran towards the location, where Ladybug was already in.

"My lady, it's always a pleasure to see you" Chat said, kissing the girl's hand. He suppressed a grin as he saw the blush that took over Ladybug's face. "Chat, focus on the villain" she said, retracting her hand. She turned her head so he couldn't see her, but he could catch a glimpse of a smile in her face. "And what kind of villain have we got ourselves today?" the boy said. Ladybug smirked at him. "Why don't you look for yourself kitty?"

Chat did as obliged, and found a tall girl dressed in a ballerina outfit. She had her hair in a bun, a headpiece, and a mask covering her face. A pair of wings growing out of her arms accompanied the look. The interest thing was that she was literally black and white. From the color of her clothes, to her hair and skin, the girl was divided between black and white. Her expression was a mix of sadness, disappointment, frustration, but most importantly, the emotion that was extremely recognizable in any akuma victim, anger.

"I'm the best ballerina in Paris!" she exclaimed "And if I cannot be the star in the 'Swan Lake', then no one can! Tremble before the Swan Princess!"

The cat-themed superhero snorted. "What is she going to do? Spin around till death?"

Well, he wasn't entirely wrong.

The girl did spun around, but the moment her foot touched the ground, the earth shook. She then started to throw the feathers of the wings, which unfortunately were sharp and worked as knives. 'This is going to take a while' Chat thought in frustration.

A while later, Ladybug had cleansed the akuma, and their transformations were about to run off. Chat waved at her goodbye, and turned around to leave, when he felt the girl's hand wrapping around his wrist. "Wait!" she said, spinning him around, so he could face her. He grinned at her, making her roll her eyes. "My lady, I'm afraid that we have to part ways, I know I have a gorgeous face, but I think that if you see it with the mask, you may faint because of my beauty". She rolled her eyes again. "Just, meet me in our usual spot, at 10 o clock, ok?" he gave her a nod in reassurance, and she took off, jumping from building to building.

Before he transformed back, he ran to the same dark alley he had left his bag in. Adrien got out and calmly walked towards the Dupain's bakery, where Marinette was waiting for him to pick up the order. She was panting, and a drop of sweat rolled down her face, but Adrien just assumed it was because of the heat that was emitted from the kitchen. "Hey Adrien, I have your order ready here!" she said motioning to a box that was over the counter.

The box was perfect. The top was divided through a diagonal line. One part was red with black spots, and the other half was black with a green paw. Two of the sides had the same ladybug pattern as the top, and the other two had a black cat's face. The bottom was just black. He smiled when he was the small, almost invisible signature on the corner of one of the faces. Marinette could be read, with a heart dotting the I, and Adrien couldn't help but think how adorable it was. "Thank you so much Mari, its perfect" he said, smiling at her. A faint blush covered her cheeks as she thanked him.

An awkward silence formed between the two. They looked at each other, and moved their sight to the floor. This continued for a while, till Adrien finally broke it. "Well, I better take off." He said as he rubbed the back neck. "S-sure! G-goodbye Adrien, hope she likes it." She stammered. The boy walked towards the door, but he stopped to say "I'm sure she will"

As he walked towards his house, a red dress with black polka dots caught his attention. His thoughts drifted to Ladybug, and he immediately got into the store to buy. He just hoped his lady wouldn't take it as a joke, as he really liked the dress and thought it would look adorable in it.

Hours later, Chat Noir goy out of the Agreste mansion with two boxes in his hands. He jumped across the rooftops of Paris, eager to meet Ladybug, who was already waiting for him once he got to his destination. She was sitting on the end of the roof, and it looked like she was holding something. He cleared his throat in order to get her attention, and she turned her head and smiled at him, leaving a warm feeling on his chest. He then hid the presents in a corner, because he wanted it to be a surprise.

She put down the box that was in her hands and walked towards him. "So, you might be wondering why i asked you to come" she said, putting her hands on her hips. The boy was about to answer when the girl hugged him. He was surprised at first, but quickly returned the hug. "Happy anniversary" she whispered in his ear, and he tightened his embrace. Sadly for Chat, good things have to end, and she finally pulled away. "Now, it's time for your present kitty" the super heroine said, as she reached for the box. He couldn't quite see it, as she kept it behind her back. "Well, what a coincidence bugaboo, as I also got you a gift" he exclaimed, repeating her actions. "So, in three?"

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

Once the duo saw the boxes, hell broke loose.

Marinette was the first one to notice. She remembered that box like the palm of her hand, as she had spent a good amount of time working on it. Her eyes widen, and she completely froze. Adrien in the other hand, took a little to notice, but he remembered seeing the box on the background of the Dupain's bakery, and the girl's face just confirmed his thoughts. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to find the appropriate words. The girl found them first.

"I KNEW IT!"

The boy was startled by the yelling. He jumped in surprise and fell flat on his butt. Ladybug just soared in laughter at the reaction of the boy. He stood up and crossed his arms, pouting. This just made the girl laugh harder. She put the box on the ground, laughing her ass off. "I'm sorry, it's just that, oh my god it was glorious" She said between giggles. Her laugh was contagious, and adrien found himself laughing with her.

They finally calmed down, and each released their transformations, catching the kwamis that fell into their hands. The little magic creatures flew to rest on their holder's head.

"So, what now?" Adrien said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now chaton, you open your present!" she answered, handing the box to him. He looked at it closer, as before he had only catch a glimpse. He chuckled at the cat's faces covering each side of the box, except for the top, that had some cute cat ears. He opened it to reveal a scarf and a hat with cat ears, which Adrien immediately tried on. "Wow! I love it Mari!" he said with enthusiasm. "There's more" she said with a smile. Adrien observed that in fact, the box had some kind of way to open it. He pulled it to reveal four compartments, full of food. One had four cupcakes with green frosting; the second had pieces of camembert. The third one had cookies with puns frosted on them, and the forth one had cookies frosted like ladybugs and black cats. He simply adored them. Adrien was about to thank the girl, but was interrupted by Plagg, who let out a squeal and flew towards the camembert. "Cheese, Adrien!" he exclaimed with excitement "there's lots of cheese! Oh glorious camembert, I love you" Plagg then turned to face Adrien, as he hugged a piece of the cheese. "Adrien, as the god I am, I order you to keep this girl forever" the boy blushed at this, and muttered an almost inaudible "I'll try to", and Marinette just giggled at the black cat.

"Princess, it's for you to open your gift" the model said, handing her the boxes. She first opened the cookies box, making sarcastic comments about how it was such a big surprise, and bla, bla,bla. The real deal was when she moved to the second box. Once she got the dress out, she held it so she could see it better and immediately fell in love with it. "I, its perfect adrien, thank you"

"Anything for you princess" the model responded with a smile. They stared at each other, with love and affection, till Plagg decided to snort and ruin the moment.

"Adrien, you do realize you were jealous about yourself, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> In Fanfiction.net, you can find an image i draw, sketching the gifts as the cover art for the story.


End file.
